Five Words
by SupernaturalFanPerson
Summary: It's all up to the reader: The first five people to suggest one word will have the word incorporated into a story. Can ya tell I'm bored? Rated T just in case. I won't know what to write until I'm sent the words!
1. Chapter 1

**Five Words**

**It was all in the summary: The first five people to send me ONE word each have it incorporated (In bold) in a short story. It can be as bizarre or normal as you want just, uh, try to keep it PG (Or PG 13). There really isn't much else to say. I can't write the story till I get the words so... go ahead!**

**Thanks for all the help!**


	2. Five Words: The Story

**No need to tell me, I know this story was exceptionally monotonous... I didn't really feel it going for me as I was writing but you guys deserve it, what kind of person would I be if I didn't give you the story you asked for? Better late than never... Thanks to LeighAnnWallace, Starfan1245, supernaturalrenegade, CandyCakes, and supernatural06053 for the words, which will be bolded.**

Dean couldn't take it anymore. Sam just went out for some food. Where was he?

And they were just waiting on Cass. He said he had big news. Dean was alone, and he didn't know what to do.

He tried Sam's number one more time. Sixth time's the charm, right?

"Hey, this is Sam. I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message."

And of course Castiel didn't answer either.

Dean cursed. Wherever Sam had gotten to...

Suddenly, his phone rang. Dean flipped it open quickly.

"Dean." The angel's voice was full of pain. Dean sat up in alarm.

"Cass? Are you okay?"

The angel shook his head, then realized Dean couldn't see it. "N-no." He groaned. "And neither is Sam."

Dean's alarm turned to panic. "Where are you guys."

"Somewhere in the city. I'm not certain. But I hear a... partying place." Castiel whispered. "But they're stronger than me. Sam's acting strange. I don't under- They're coming."

"Who's coming?" Dean shouted, but no one answered. "Cass?"

The line went dead. They were near a club. Dean could barely think straight, his hands were shaking at the sudden emergency. There must be so many clubs here...

**...**

"You want a list of the... clubs in town, Agent Dubley?"

Dean nodded, trying to be patient. "Okay," The lady smiled cheerfully. "I'll be right back."

Dean tried to call Bobby again, but there was no answer. God, what could possibly be happening to Cass and Sam right now?

He looked up as the receptionist came back. "Here ya go." She handed him a couple pages.

"Thank you," Dean replied, grabbing the papers and standing up. One step closer to finding them.

**...**

It was at the twenty first club the following day where Dean found someone who had caught a glimpse of the angel.

"Yeah, he did have a trench coat." The bartender answered, and gave him the general direction she'd seen the man.

"Thanks." Dean said. As he walked down the alley he made sure his gun was loaded.

There was only one building behind the bar. All the lights were off and the door was locked.

Dean crept up, gun in hand, quickly picking the lock.

"Sammy?" He whispered. "Cass?" No response. The building was run down, but not empty.

Dean was turning a corner when a scary looking dude walked around. Dean flew behind an open door before the man noticed him.

Once the man passed, Dean continued down the dilapidated hallway, turning a corner and stopping in shock.

The entire corridor was full of jail cell looking doors. Dean peered cautiously through the barred window of one and saw a dead werewolf. He shuddered, hoping Sam and Cass weren't close to that state.

He checked through every door quickly, half of him wanting to find them here, the other hoping they weren't in this horrid place.

"Dean..." The voice was small and the hunter almost didn't hear it.

"Dean..." There it was again. He ran forward a few doors and stopped outside the one the voice was coming from.

"Cass?" Dean saw the bloody trench coat and began picking the lock hurriedly and quietly.

"It's okay." Dean ran to the injured man. It didn't make sense. He was an angel, nothing should hurt him, but as Castiel clutched his stomach, he answered.

"A-angel s-s-sword." He whispered. He moved his hand for a partial second and Dean saw light emanating. The same light when an angel dies.

"Are you okay to walk?" He asked his friend. Cass nodded and used Dean to help him stand up. "Where's Sam?" He asked. Castiel shrugged.

"I s-saw him y-yesterday." The angel stuttered. "H-he was acting w-weirder th-than usual."

Dean nodded seriously. With his crippled friend's arm over his shoulder, they shuffled forward slowly, stopping to look for Sam in each door.

"They're **p-pagan** gods. Two of th-them are, at least. A strong group. I th-thought they w-were extinct."

Dean remembered one crucial detail. "And how do we kill them?" The angel shrugged, or as close to a shrug as he could do hunched over and wounded.

"Great." Dean rolled his eyes and only half looked into the door. He began walking forward but froze and did a double take.

"Sam?" He let go of Castiel for a second, who promptly slid to a sitting position on the floor.

The younger Winchester didn't respond from his fetal position facing the wall and Dean's hands were shaking with worry as he tried to get the door unlocked.

Finally, it creaked open and Dean cringed at the noise.

"Sammy?" He whispered, cautiously putting a hand on his brother.

He pictured Sam injured, comatose, **hurt**, even dead. But nothing prepared him for what happened next.

"TAG!" Sam yelled as he rolled over and thumped Dean on the shoulder. Getting up clumsily, he giggled and stuck a finger on Castiel's head. "BASE! AND NO TAGBACKS."

Dean stood in shock and Castiel looked up annoyed. "Sam?"

"Yes?" Sam sat down. "Sit crisscross applesauce, Deanie!" Dean looked around nervously. Someone must've heard his brother screaming.

"Sam, shush." Sam's smile faded and he tried to stop himself from smiling.

"Aye-aye Captain." He said solemnly, saluting.

"Come on," Dean helped his brother up.

"Dean!" Castiel called. Dean looked out the door at the two armed men coming towards them.

Dean aimed his gun. "Don't you dare." He warned viciously. One man began to pull the trigger at Sam's head and Dean dived, pulling his clueless brother with him to the ground.

"Ow." Sam pouted as Dean shot back at the man, who fell to the floor. Dean didn't even hesitate on the second one.

"Jenga!" Sam shouted, bouncing excitedly as the man fell.

Castiel panted as he crawled next to Dean, who was sitting against the wall catching his breath.

"What's wrong with Sam?" He asked the angel. "What, is he **drunk** or something? He's always been a happy **drunk**..."

"I don't know. I think they said something." Castiel replied slowly. "And then... Well, this."

"**Mustache**!" Sam poked the dead man's hairy upper lip, shrieking in laughter.

"Sam!" Dean hissed, but Sam had already finished playing with the men. In fact, he was counting his teeth.

"We need to get out of here." Castiel said. Dean nodded and helped the angel up.

"Come on, Sam." He called behind him as he walked over the bodies with Cass by his side.

But Sam didn't answer. "Sam?" He glanced behind him and stopped in his tracks.

"Sammy?" His little brother was gone.

"Jesus, Cass, I don't know how I'm going to find that-" Castiel had disappeared.

"Oh, come on." He turned to find three exceptionally large men staring at him. With guns.

He pulled out his gun, heroically or stupidly about to take on all three. What he didn't expect was the fourth man behind him, who proceeded to knock him out with the butt of his gun.

Dean crumpled to the ground unconscious.

...

"S'm." He groaned. His head **hurt**. Bad. "Cass?"

He was blindfolded, but he could hear someone else in the room. "Hello, Dean." It was a sing-song voice. A woman's voice, and it was way to cheerful.

"What did you do with my brother?" He growled. "And Cass?" He struggled but he was strapped to the chair.

"You mean Sammy and your angel friend?" She teased, ripping off his blindfold. "Don't worry about them."

It was all making sense. "You're one of the **pagan** gods, aren't you?" She picked up a rather sharp knife as she answered.

"And it's my duty to hunt down all the evil beings there are. Just like a hunter, right Dean." She made a small cut along his arm and licked the knife happily.

Dean grimaced as she made the incision. "Sam?"

She shrugged. "Apparently he's the Antichrist." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Honey, that's old news. Sam's no... Antichrist! He's just Sam."

Dean heard screaming from another room that sounded unsettlingly like Cass.

"My husband's very skilled at torturing angels." She thought for a moment before trading in the dagger for a larger knife. "We've been practicing for-" She looked up and though Dean couldn't turn his head, he heard the visitor clearly.

"Uh, Jade, we're having trouble torturing the other one."

Jade sighed. "Why?"

"He, Uh, just keeps laughing. And he licked me."

"I'll be right there." She grumbled and Dean sighed in relief as she put down the knife.

She left the room and Dean was grateful for the paperclip in his pocket. He waited for the footsteps to fade before pulling it out.

He bent his wrist just enough to pick the lock on his right arm. He winced as he heard what must be Cass screaming and worked faster, getting the second undone quickly.

Once his ankles were free, he sat up slowly and went to the door. Peeking through the crack, he made sure the hallway was clear.

The second he walked out, a thin man turned the corner. Dean's reflexes kicked in and he knocked the guy out effortlessly.

Dragging him into a hidden corner- after picking the man clean, of course- Dean continued into the hallway, the man's gun in hand.

The hunter stopped in a doorway and saw a bloody Castiel on the table.

"Cass!". Dean quickly let his friend out. "Are you okay?" Castiel nodded and used Dean to support him as he stood up.

"I'm guessing you can't just zap us out of here, right?" Dean asked doubtfully. His friend shook his head.

"Right. We need to find Sam." With Castiel's arm over his, they made their way through the hall until they heard voices- including Sam's.

"Why isn't he reacting?"

"Did we give him too much? He's crazy."

"How do you **hurt** someone that doesn't care about the pain? There's gotta be some-"

Sam was cracking up.

"Shut him up!"

Dean took his chance. Cocking his gun, he slowly entered the room.

"Hey!" Jade yelled and everyone looked up. Dean shot the nearest man in the head and didn't stop to celebrate. He ducked out of the way as shots were fired back.

...

Castiel heard the shots and he knew Dean could use his help, but the way he felt right now he wouldn't be standing for five seconds.

There was a pause. The silence was eery, like a quiet battlefield after the enemies have left.

Suddenly, a scream, and two more shots. "Dean?" Castiel asked nervously.

Silence.

"Yeah." Dean panted. "Come on."

Castiel walked in and saw Dean releasing Sam.

"Figured out how to kill 'em." Dean explained, swatting Sam's hand away from his ear.

Cass waited.

"Burning them into ashes seems to work well." Sam sat up and swung his legs over the table.

Dean turned to the task at hand. "Now, What do we do about Sam?"

...

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked Castiel for the tenth time.

"I'm fine. Really. Uriel healed me." As much as Dean hated that angel, he didn't like a broken Cass, either.

"I'm going to try to figure out what's wrong with Sam." Dean explained, loading his gun and grabbing his keys. "Keep an eye on him, okay?"

He took the angel's silence as a yes and nodded as he left the motel room.

...

"Cassel. Lemme touch your jacket." Sam shuffled over and petted the angel's trench coat silently.

"Sam. Please stop."

Sam looked **hurt** as he slowly withdrew his hand.

...

"I'm gonna fix your hair, okay?" Sam didn't wait for an answer before rubbing his hands through Castiel's hair.

"Are you **satisfied**?" The angel asked, but Sam had already run into the bathroom and began playing in the toilet water.

...

Dean got back around nine tired out of his mind. Apparently, he had managed to follow asleep at the diner he had stopped at for a bite.

"How's Sam?" The hunter asked, plopping onto the nearest bed.

Cass looked up at him tiredly, shaking his head. "Not... good."

"Come see this!" Sam called excitedly.

Rolling his eyes, Dean stood up and opened the bathroom door.

"Sam! Put your clothes on for God's sake!"

...

"I just don't know what to do." Dean held his head in his hands as he stared at the floor.

"I have an idea." Cass stated suddenly.

"What is-" Dean stopped when the flutter of wings announced the angel's exit.

...

"Dean, are we brothers?" Sam asked sleepily from the other bed. He was finally laying quietly on top of the covers. He seemed to have tired himself out from his antics. That or whatever they had given him was finally wearing out.

"Yeah, Sammy, we're brothers."

"Oh." Sam put his hand out to reach something as if he was wearing 3D glasses. "Can I drive your car-"

"NO! N-no."

"But can I just sit in-"

Dean thought Sam had just stopped mid-sentence again.

Then he heard the thump as his younger brother toppled to the ground.

"Sammy!" Dean rushed over to his unconscious brother. He tried to straighten out his brother's tangled figure, doing the usual check for injuries.

Head- good. He took a deep breath. It was probably nothing, he told himself. Nothing.

Neck- good. It's okay, he thought.

"Dean." The hunter jumped slightly at the sudden break from silence.

"Cass. What the hell's wrong with him?" Dean looked up from Sam for a second.

"The **pagan** gods. They... Did something. I think they messed with his head."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, thanks Captain Obvious."

"My name isn't Captain... Oh. Anyway, I found a ritual." He instructed Dean to move Sam to the bed.

"This will **hurt**." Castiel warned, making an incision on his own arm with a knife. Sam stirred as the angel made a cut on his arm.

Cass put his cut on Sam's, murmuring in Enochian.

Dean sat on the bed, tense. Halfway through the incantation Sam started screaming, still not fully awake.

Dean jumped up. "Stop!" He held on to his spazzing brother.

Castiel went on, his voice getting faster and more erratic. By the end, he was shouting and Sam was seizing and Dean was yelling- begging- for him to stop.

But the second Cass finished the Enochian, Sam lay still, breathing heavily yet somehow still unconscious.

"S-Sam?" Dean gently touched his brother, who woke with a start, his eyes wide and his rough hands searching for a weapon.

"Sammy?"

"Dean. What the hell just happened?"

Dean sighed in relief at his brother's fairly normal sounding brain. He sounded older than four, but- "Sammy, what d'you remember?"

Sam sat up on the bed and thought for a moment, staring at the ceiling.

"I was across the street, getting the burgers... Then I blacked out all the sudden in the parking lot." He looked from his brother to Cass and back to Dean. "Then I woke up here."

"Really?" Dean asked. Sam nodded earnestly.

He filled his brother in on the events of the last three days, as did Castiel on the events Dean was absent from.

Sam was shocked, the surprise obvious on his face.

"By the way," Dean added, hiding a grin. "You owe me twenty bucks."

**Review if you liked it. All... one of you.**


End file.
